


Red & Silver

by tinybread



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, extremely unrealistic sequence of events, utter lack of plot, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybread/pseuds/tinybread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Dave do some sexy bloody stuff in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red & Silver

The water streamed down his back, warm and cleansing. It swirled and eddied in the pool below him, flowing against his feet before swirling down the drain in a cyclone, rushing and gurgling. He tilted his head to the side so the streams of water would touch his neck. He loved being in the shower. Hell, doesn't everyone? His head moved into the stream and dripped down his face, temporarily avoiding his eyes thanks to his eyebrows. He closed his eyes. It was 9:30, or something close to it, at least when he'd gotten in. Dirk was out in the main room, probably watching some shit movie or getting off. Or both. He thought about that second one a bit, then a little too extensively, and moved so water sprayed him in the face again. Steam was curling up over the top of the shower, the slight opacity being set off by the light.

After a while, Dave's thoughts began to slowly drift back to Dirk. First cautiously, but he got tired of resisting the thoughts pushing at the back of his mind, and simply gave up. He thought about his bother. He thought about Dirk's mouth, how it would feel on his jawline, sucking cautiously. How it would feel on his neck. How it would feel if he left bruises. Dave leaned against the wall of the shower, tilting his head back to rest. It was just as much an unconscious expression of arousal as it was of exhaustion. His goddamn brother. He wasn’t fucking supposed to feel like this, though he hardly cared when he thought about how Dirk would feel pressed against him, letting out hot breath in his ear. Moving his hands all over him. Fucking him.

God.

Dave crept his hand lower as he felt the blood rushing down. He'd just begun to rub his hand over himself when he heard a tentative knock on the door. He slumped down, pissed.

“...yeah?” he answered, questioningly.

“Dave?”

“Yeah, bro, it's me. Don't know who the hell else it would be.” he retorted bitingly. He had to raise his voice a bit to overcome the rush of the shower.

“Can I come in?” Dave froze.

“Uh, what?”

“Let me in.” he pressed.

“No, dude, I'm naked” he said nervously.

“I know.” he said bluntly and almost breathlessly. It sounded like it had slipped out, but almost as if he'd had to force it to slip out, somehow. Dave sucked in a breath. What the hell?  “Unlock the door” Dirk pressed again.

“Whatever, man,” he said, trying to sound dismissive. Dave swiftly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around him, stepping onto the fluffy, rather feminine (if you asked him- Dirk loved the shit out of this thing) shower mat and taking the two steps needed to reach the bathroom door. He twisted the knob to undo the simple press-in-and-click lock that was included on many doors of their house/apartment...thing. Dirk cautiously pushed the door open, peeking in at him. Dave noticed he wasn't wearing his shades. A goddamn first, that was. Dirk suddenly shoved the door all the way open, but didn't move. He stood motionless, about five inches over Dave, looking him over with wide eyes. Dave pulled his towel up a little, just to his hipbones. He was kind of uncomfortable. One, his brother was ogling him while he was wet and in a towel. Two, Dirk wasn't wearing a shirt, which added considerably to the level of suspicion he held. He shifted around a bit, trying to control his dick, which was not getting any less hard. It had been for a minute there, before he opened the door to see his brother all fucking doe-eyed and half naked. Dirk met his gaze.

“...Bro? What are you doing?” Dave almost stuttered. His mouth hung open slightly, not quite an O, but a half-moon. Dirk opened his mouth to say something, then seemed to stop himself. Then he ventured:

“What do you want?” Dave stepped back slightly.

“What?” he sputtered. He sounded nervous now, without a doubt.

“Dave.” He said it finally, almost accusingly. 

 “Bro, really... what are you doing?” Dirk paused for a moment.

“I heard you.” Dave's heart nearly stopped. He knew what Dirk was talking about immediately. Last night while Dirk was watching a movie he had been in his room jerking off. The door was closed, though sounds still permeate the thin walls since his room is right next to the main room (well, their place was so goddamn small that everything was next to everything). Dave was usually pretty quiet. He'd had a lot of practice. No names were shouted out, no screams, only muffled moans into a pillow and the spasms of his hips. It's not like Dirk hadn't heard him before, but last night, Dave had been thinking about Dirk, and that's just what he'd yelled. He'd slapped his hand over his mouth in horror almost immediately. He was so sure that Dirk had heard, but when he walked out of his room to the kitchen a few minutes later, Dirk hadn't reacted, he only invited him to watch the movie with him. He'd figured he was safe.

“I... I don’t know what you're talking about,” he said nervously, turning his head away and looking downward.

“I heard you moan my name,” Dirk pressed, encroaching on Dave even more so he was towering over him. He touched his open palm to Dave's cheek, turning his head back up toward him. Dave resisted a little but then relented, facing his brother. Dirk's mouth was open a fraction and he was breathing rather hard. Dave still wasn't entirely sure what was going on before his brother spoke again:

“Do you want me?” Dave nearly recoiled in surprise. That was blunt. Of course he fucking did; he wanted, so, so bad. He couldn't speak. Dirk's face was getting closer. Dave thought he might be about to kiss him.

“Dave,” Dirk urged. When Dave still didn't respond, Dirk wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him close, growling in his ear:

“Do you want me?” he practically purred. Dave's head fell back a little into Dirk's palm. Suddenly and in a rush, he said:

“God, yes.” Dirk didn't waste any time. He pressed his lips against Dave's immediately, leaving insistent, urgent kisses. Dave responded by letting Dirk take what he wanted from him. When Dirk's tongue alighted on his lips, Dave opened his mouth straight away, taking in as much of Dirk as he possibly could.

“God, Dave, you have no idea how long I waited for this,” Dirk rushed. One of them kicked the door closed as Dirk backed Dave up into the wall. Dave had been waiting a fucking long time, too. Dirk sucked against Dave’s neck and oh god, all his dreams were coming true. Dave leaned his head back in pleasure and to allow Dirk more access. Dirk eagerly mouthed against his jaw, his hands pressed open-palmed to the wall on either side of Dave’s head. Dirk pushed their bodies together and Dave arched into him, sighing and grabbing onto his shoulders again.

Dirk had to lean down quite a bit to get his face close enough to Dave’s, which they were both enjoying quite a bit. Dirk suddenly gripped Dave’s lower head and neck, bringing him in even closer. He sucked Dave’s lower lip into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. Dave moaned quietly, letting out a soft puff of breath. Dirk released his lip, and then Dave dug his fingers into Dirk's shoulders again when their hips contacted.

“God, Dave, you've got some nails on you,” Dirk said humorously.

“Sorry,” Dave apologized, withdrawing his hands.

“Don't move your goddamn hands, dumb ass; I didn't say it was a bad thing,” Dirk replied with a wry smile. With his hands on his shoulders, Dirk pushed Dave back into the wall, covering Dave’s mouth with his own again. He kissed gently this time, but urgently. Dave unconsciously responded to Dirk's subtle dominance, spreading his arms out palm-out on the walls so that he was practically inviting Dirk to pin him.

Dirk glanced up at Dave’s sprawled arms, grinning against his mouth. He removed his hands from Dave’s shoulders and grabbed his wrists, trapping him. Dave slumped down, getting weak in the knees and leaning back a bit to support himself against the wall. Dave kicked his head back further when Dirk started to kiss his neck again.

“God, Dirk, I..” he let out breathily.

“..yes?” Dirk replied, like 'I'm waiting.'

“I... I want you to hurt me.”

Whoa. That wasn't what Dirk had been expecting. Dave breathed heavier, eyes closed. He then gazed at Dirk through hooded eyes. God, he looked hot.

Yeah, he could do whatever Dave wanted.

“What do you want me to do?” Dirk inquired. How much was Dave really talking about, here?

Dirk could go pretty far.

“Just do it,” Dave said bluntly and still out of breath. Dirk experimentally leaned in and pressed open-mouthed onto his neck, biting down hard. Dave moaned, so he dragged his nails down his back as well. Dirk did it hard enough that he was afraid Dave was going to start bleeding. Dave was arching into him, moaning, breathing and heart rate going over the speed limit. That encouraged him. He gripped him on the back of his neck and shoulders hard enough to bruise, nails digging in. It felt so good for Dave, yet it still wasn't enough. He needed more.

“Ah-” Dave let out. Dirk replied quietly in his ear:

“Is this good?”

Dave let out a breath. “God, yes- just... more.”

“What do you mean more?” Dirk questioned, pulling his face away to look at him. “Tell me exactly what you want.”

Dave sucked in a breath hard. He breathed heavily a few times before saying, “I- I want to see my own blood.” Dirk almost stepped back.

Well.

Dirk started getting hard; surprisingly he hadn't been before. He was trying to control himself so he wouldn't scare Dave off. Dave obviously wasn't controlling himself, or at least wasn't very good at it, seeing as he'd had a boner when Dirk first opened the door. Dirk released Dave and sped walked to his bedside table, grabbing his pocket knife. He flipped open the sharpest knife, which was about an inch and a half long. He ran his thumb along the blade, contemplating.

Back in the bathroom, Dave was waiting nervously for him. He'd begun to think he'd scared Dirk off. His towel had slipped down past his hipbones and his hair was getting close to dry. He'd toweled it off more and fixed it while Dirk was out of the room. When Dirk entered, he promptly pulled open the mirror cabinet. He pulled out the bottle of alcohol and carefully cleaned the knife. Dave’s heart raced harder at the sight of it. It looked so sharp. Dirk turned toward him, beckoning with his eyes. Dave stepped toward him and Dirk spun him around, grasping him from behind. He turned them both so they could see each other in the mirror. He kicked the door closed again with the heel of his right foot. He grabbed Dave by the jaw, pulling them as close as possible. Dave’s head was bent beck, leaning slightly over Dirk's right shoulder.

Dave looked downward at his reflection, how bared he looked like this. His towel started slipping again and he gave up, pushing it down with one hand. With his other hand he was hanging onto the arm that was grasping his jaw.

The pocket knife had snapped closed somehow, so Dirk flicked it open with one finger. Dave watched, mesmerized. Dirk caught his eyes through the mirror, requesting permission. Dave nodded as much as he could with the hand on his jaw. Dave watched as Dirk pressed the tip of the knife in to the skin just above his left pectoral, gently at first, then pressing harder. When no blood was drawn, he tilted the blade so that the point went directly into Dave’s skin. Dave felt his skin split there immediately, and relaxed backwards into Dirk. His body spread out more, inviting Dirk to continue. He continued pressing and then slowly slipped the blade over Dave’s chest diagonally, creating a long, semi-deep incision that stretched halfway across his chest. Dave arched, letting out a loud, uncontrollable moan. He was still looking at himself in the mirror. Blood began to well up in the cut and a few scarlet trickles slipped out, gliding down vertically a few inches before stopping. The most blood came from the lowermost portion of the cut, simply because of gravity, and the trail from here extended nearly to his navel. It was gorgeous. Dirk stared spellbound at the crimson trail, at the flushed skin that was beginning to raise around the sliver. Dave panted and let out a soft hiss. Dirk leaned his head down a bit to kiss Dave on the forehead, lingering there for a second, inhaling the scent of him. He looked back up at their reflection in the mirror and spoke:

“God, Dave, I didn't think you were such a masochist.”

“It's your fault. I wasn’t the one that raised me to duel with swords,” he forced out. He couldn't speak properly with his head bent back like that. God, though, Dirk's hands were burning on him, making him hum with electricity. Stronger waves of heat emanated from the slash in his chest. He flicked his tongue out of his mouth. He was so turned on; Dirk could clearly see, since he didn't have his towel on anymore. Dave could feel that Dirk was hard too, since he was pressed flush against his chest.

Dirk flicked a drop of blood that was on the knife into the sink. It left a small oval of crimson on the edge of the porcelain, small enough to not drip. He raised the knife back up to Dave’s chest. Dirk didn't even get the chance to ask Dave if he wanted another before Dave said:

“Yes, yes, do it. God, please,” he let out throatily. Dirk placed the blade right under the first slash about an inch away. The point he was starting at was not even with the first one; he thought it would look prettier that way. He swiftly sliced down, creating another long incision, ending slightly after the first. It made two nearly identical, uneven cuts. Dave yelled and nearly collapsed. He moaned so loud dirk was afraid someone would hear. Dave’s knees weakened under him, and he was grateful Dirk was strong enough to support his weight like this (he was kind of fucking skinny, but still). Without warning, Dirk made another long cut right under the second. This one was shorter than the first two, but still fairly large. Dave’s legs gave out completely and he slumped down, Dirk supporting his full weight now. Dozens of trails of blood snaked down his torso, some joining at certain points. Dirk let them both fall to the ground gently, lying Dave down onto the tile. He hovered above him, surveying Dave’s bloodied torso. He looked gorgeous. The blood matched his eyes perfectly. Dirk leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dave’s stomach, then snaked his tongue out and licked up a trail of blood, all the way to the lowest cut. Dave moaned and writhed beneath him, whispering a few random, incoherent things.

While Dirk's mouth lapped up more blood, his hand ventured down and brushed against Dave’s erection, slowly at first to test his reaction. It was undeniably positive; he arched up gently into the contact.

“Please,” he breathed out, getting desperate. He needed attention down there. Dirk's hand stroked him again, this time wrapping around and pumping up and down loosely once or twice. Dirk spit on his hand and kept going with more fluid motions.

He returned his mouth to the slashes on is brother's chest and slipped his tongue over and then into one of the shallow wounds. Dave screamed and put his hand on Dirk's head, trying to keep his tongue probing at the cuts. Dirk ran his tongue the length of the shortest one. He pulled away slightly and rubbed his tongue against his pallet to taste the blood better. He absolutely loved it.

The cuts were just deep enough for Dirk to slip the very tip of his tongue into. He then dipped into the longest one, probing the split skin and tasting the sharp flavor of exposed flesh. The flow of blood had slowed; not that it had been pouring, though it did drip a lot initially. Now, if left uncleared, the blood only filled the cut and then stopped. Unless, of course, you pinched the skin around it to make it overflow, which Dirk did a few times. Dirk had avoided the nipple (the reason the last cut was so short), because you don't just go cutting up someone's nipples. He'd figured that probably wouldn't be cool with Dave.

Dirk was still slowly rubbing Dave's erection, and he was still arching and moaning underneath him.

He was unconsciously trying to thrust up into Dirk's hand. He was getting close.

“Dirk, I'm-” he was cut off by:

“I know.”

Dirk continued to touch him, rocking a little as well. God, he was enjoying this. He'd wanted to see Dave like this for such a long time. He didn't think he'd see blood all over him, but it made it better somehow, to know that his little brother was probably just as fucked up as him.

He could tell that Dave was almost there, from the myriad of desperate sounds he was making and the hot, urgent spasms of his hips. Dirk returned his mouth to the cuts, lapping at them again. He moved his mouth an inch away for a second to say:

“Scream my name, darling.”

Dave broke, coming in hot, white streaks over his and Dirk's chests. “Dirk..!”

Blood rushed so violently in his head that for a moment he could hardly see or hear. Dirk was still over him, breathing hotly. Dave dropped down to the floor he'd arched up so high. His eyes were closed for a moment, utterly overwhelmed. That had been the best thing to happen to him... ever.

Dave snapped his eyes open when he felt the loss of contact between his and Dirk's body. He was drenching a few cotton balls in alcohol and pulling out some gauze wrap and pain-dulling antiseptic. Dirk kneeled on the floor next to him and squeezed the cotton ball over his wounds. He hissed and covered his eyes with his arm, waiting for Dirk to be done. Alcohol on exposed flesh didn't feel as great as a tongue did.

Dirk dabbed him dry with a separate cotton ball and smeared antiseptic on; he followed with the wrap, thinking it would be more comfortable for Dave to sleep in if he just had something wrapped all the way around his torso instead of annoying adhesive. They didn't have band-aids that big anyway. Soon Dave was tightly bandaged up, the wrap hugging him in an oddly calm way. Dirk grasped him by the shoulder (the one opposite of the cuts) and his hand. He hoisted him up, walking Dave over to his bed. Dirk's bed, that is. The bathroom was right outside Dirk's bedroom, and they were both too tired to get Dave to his room, even though it was only ten more steps away. Dirk had managed to get off, too, by rutting against Dave’s leg. He didn't even think Dave had noticed.

Dirk pushed Dave into bed, smiling to himself as he heard the classic thump a clearly exhausted person makes when they land in something soft. He changed his boxers quickly and flopped into bed nest to Dave, curling up against him and then wrapping his arms around him. Dave responded by wrapping his arms around Dirk too, pulling closer to him. Dirk still wasn’t sure exactly how Dave felt about all this, so he quickly whispered:

“Was this okay? Do you want to forget about it? Or do stuff again?” he waited eagerly for a response.

“Are you fucking stupid? Of course I want to do this again.” he mumbled into the mattress. “Maybe not on the bathroom floor next time, though.” Dirk laughed quietly and relaxed down into the blankets, and  both fell asleep within a minute.


End file.
